


Monday Afternoon Anarchy

by CabbitAndTheWeasel



Series: Danny Didn't Suspect a Thing [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A-lister, Danny Fenton - Freeform, Dash Baxter - Freeform, Fluff, Forced Kiss, Humor, Kissing in Public, M/M, Mondays, PDA, Sam Manson - Freeform, Tucker Foley - Freeform, swagger bishie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbitAndTheWeasel/pseuds/CabbitAndTheWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anarchy caused in high school by people you couldn't care less about isn't usually supposed to effect you. That is...until your involvement causes a hallway full of student to stare at you as you sit there on the floor with a flabbergasted expression wondering why the hell it had to all happen on a Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Afternoon Anarchy

At the end of third period the lunch bell for the sophomore class rang. Danny thanked Mikey for what had to be the twentieth time for letting him borrow his notes after he had to bale right before heading to that class. Technus had decided to pay the local electronics store a visit and Phantom had to make a quick appearance to kick his ass.

Waving back to the nerd Danny smiled tiredly before making it out of the class room after most of the students were gone and headed down the hall to his locker. Unconsciously, the black haired teen patted the underside of his backpack to make sure the weight of his Fenton Thermos was still there. Giving a satisfied nod to himself, he made it to his locker without incident.

"Sam, Tucker!" he greeted as he set to fiddle with his combination lock. He chanced a glance to somewhere behind Sam where he knew someone would be getting out of class soon. Sam's sharp amethyst eyes caught the motion and gave him a frown.

"I didn't see him get out yet, the teacher called him out to speak with him." She assured. The at ease look on Danny's face dropped still and was replaced with one of discontent. He swiftly turned back to his locker as if opened.

"I know..its just—"

"I know Danny." Sam sighed as Tucker set them a lost expression.

"You guys still refuse to tell me why Danny's been avoiding Dash like the plague for the last month?" he sighed dramatically. Danny flinched and put his math textbook away. He didn't like the topic of last month to be mentioned. Other than it being an utterly uncomfortable subject to bring up, Danny couldn't help the panicky confusion that settled in him every time he started thinking about it.

The ghost kid was no stranger to weirdness or confusion seeing as he just barely passes half his classes. But the complete lack of understanding with last month was on a whole other level than just not understanding an equation or why one ghost hated another ghost and why they had to go to him for advice….And a part of Danny really didn't want to start thinking up ways to make sense of any of it. All he wanted to do was erase that one weekend from his memory all together.

"Because you would take it just as bad as Danny did when he finally told me." Sam crossed her arms. "Hell, Danny just about had a panic attack just admitting it to me and I'm pretty sure Danny doesn't want to take the chance of you screaming it out at the top of your lungs in your surprise."

"But—"

"No," Danny slammed his locker shut with a sigh. He wanted this topic changed. Like now. It was starting to hit a little too close to the edge of his comfort zone, he could already feel heat rising up to his face. A hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose until the heat died down.

"Look Tucker, you're my buddy and all, BFF for life and all that sappy crap…But this is one thing I think I can only trust Sam with." Danny finalized.

"I hurt dude, you hurt me with your words." Tucker gave him a dull look while he and Sam could only roll their eyes.

"Can we just drop it? I just want to get the rest of the day over with and avoid the plague that is Dash Bax—"

A tan and all too familiar hand suddenly came out from somewhere in front of Danny and shoved him back into the lockers. There was a loud slam and rattle. Danny could register Tuckers sympathy flinch and Sam's silent curse before icy blue eyes looked up the arm that connected to the hand and then to the face.

Dash Baxter.

Of fucking course.

Dash stared back down at him with a look as conflicted as Danny currently felt. He wanted to run and turn invisible as much as he wanted to punch the jocks lights out for all the stress he's given Danny over the time he's tried to rationalize what happened at his home that one weekend last month.

Danny bit his lip and tried desperately to not just turn invisible all together. The halls weren't empty after all. Students who were getting out of class and preparing to go to lunch with their friends had all stopped in their way to stare over at the jock and his once upon a time favorite victim. It had been a while since they had seen the two of them in a state that threatened Danny's physical well being. Danny guessed they wanted to watch the show.

Over Dash's shoulder, the black haired secret hero spotted the blondes friends, Paulina and Kwan both had a look of confusion as if they didn't understand quite why their friend was hovering over the outcast with both arm blocking all escape for him. Star just looked distracted as she started texting someone on her phone.

"Fenton…" The teenager muttered over him. His voice broke Danny away from the attention he put on their little a audience and focused back on the one towering over him. The intense look clouding dark blue eyes stilled Danny's breath, wide eyed and unable to breath for some reason he couldn't really understand Danny felt a returning sence of panic. Blinking in a rush, the shorter teen broke eye contact, the first thing he refocused on were the pursed lips that at one point had made contact with his in a rough kiss that turned Danny's mind to mush.

Heat rose to the dark haired boys face as he shook those memories away and turned his head to anywhere but Dash's face. He saw his friends close by, sharing in Danny's shock. However, Sam gave him a worried, knowing look as she bit her lip and sent him a silent sorry. He watched as she turned to Tucker to try and get the hall emptied in case whatever Dash was there for lead to something Danny rather not have public.

"D-Dash…wha—" Danny tried to clear his throat as his voice cracked in his panic. He wanted to say more, but a pair of hands roughly turned his face back to focus in on the teenager before him. If possible the troubled look in his stern eyes increased as he opened his mouth to tell Danny something, yet all Danny could discern was a tiny, garbled whine that no one but the two of them must have heard.

The hands pressing against his cheeks were clammy and pursed his lips in a most uncomfortable way that made him scowl. And when Danny waited for another chance for Dash to explain himself he just stood there like an unintelligible lump and stared at Danny's eyes until they flitted elsewhere: Danny's hair, his neck, his nose…his lips. Bluish eyes, much to the ghost boys dismay, lingered on his lips. Unconsciously, Danny's tongue poked out to nervously to lick his lips as he gauged the jocks reaction closely.

The hall was ominously silent as Dash hissed out something akin to a curse and before Danny could find his voice through the suffocating closeness of the two teenagers and all the eyes on them, Dash crashed his lips to his. The contact was so forceful their teeth clattered and Danny let out a muffled cry has his head smacked against the lockers behind him. Danny shut his eyes from the shock of the hit.

And then suddenly, it wasn't so quite anymore at the sound of Tuckers PDA hitting the floor, a gasped from Paulina and a smack to his forehead from Kwan.

The second Danny opened wide, panicky eyes and started smacking Dash across the shoulder repeatedly the whole hallway erupted into chaos. It started with a collection of gasps from around the hall to a shriek from a group of girls.

Danny's eyes watered in mortification, no matter how hard he hit Dash or pulled at the hands at his face the only time his lips were free was so the blond could bait him into opening his mouth to suck in much needed air. But then there was tongue and Danny wondered why he bothered to breath at all at this point.

"Oh my god there's tongue!" some guy shrieked into the crowd of shocked on lookers. The crowd cried words of disbelief and ran a muck, trying to get to their friends. Danny heard the click of a camera phone at one point and Sam's threat of no flash photography, but all noise was drown out as soon as Dash did that little thing with his tongue and the roof of his mouth that turned Danny's brain to mush and his knees weak. Danny wanted to cry. Why was Dash doing this to him, again!? He tried to vocalize his confusion, however, Dash refused to let him get even a word in edgewise. The jock broke away to pull at Danny's swollen bottom lip and bit down in a way that send the kind of shiver down his spine Danny didn't want to experience.

The kiss was over as suddenly as it was put upon him and Dash pulled away with a face as flush as Danny's and a look like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar. The noise of the students were as loud and muddled as ever, but Danny's attention and deer like eyes were focused fully on Dash as his mouth did its best imitation of a fish. Knees shaky and a little string of spit smeared on the edge of his lips, Danny slide down the length of lockers to land on the floor wordlessly.

Dash watched him, stock still as he was before running his hands through his slicked back blond hair.

"Fuck, wait—I wasn't supposed to…" he stuttered down at him. In the midst of students running from in the hall and jostling each other to go spread the newest gossip, Paulina and Kwan pulled a flabbergasted Dash back to them and down the hall. A thoroughly startled Star close behind them.

And when the hallway finally started to clear and Sam and Tucker called Danny's name to bring him out of his shock induced state to look up at them with a lost expression. All Danny could think was:

"Why the hell did this have to happen on a Monday!?"


End file.
